I'm The One For You
by harvestangel99
Summary: Kakashi finds himself feeling things he hasn't felt before and reacts to them with unconventional methods. Rated M for Sexual Situations and possible future mature content. Late birthday present for AllTheTricks


_**I'm The One For You**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_A/N: This story should be around three or four chapters long. The prompt was given to me by AllTheTricks for me to write as a late present for his birthday. So Sweets this is for you, I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for being such a great friend and Happy Belated Birthday!_

_Chapter 1: Kakashi: Denial, Revelations and The Beginning of the End_

Hatake Kakashi was a fairly honest man. At least about the important things. Which was a feat in itself in a career based on trickery and deceit. Kakashi always also believed he was honest with himself which is why when the first time he woke gasping for air and rock hard with the lingering visual image of short pink hair and striking green eyes he told himself it didn't mean anything, Kakashi believed it.

After having the dream five times, Kakashi told himself it was natural, she had blossomed into a beautiful woman and he was a man with a functioning libido and most if not all of his eyesight. Ten times, he told himself it was because he hadn't been with a woman in awhile and he sought out to rectify that.

It was that night as he was in a dark alley behind the one drinking establishment in Konoha as he had a nameless woman pushed up against the wall while he fucked her, he realized he was in trouble. He knew he was in trouble because even as he moved within her, his minds eye was morphing her hair from brown to pink, her eyes from black to green. He closed his eyes as he finished, and sent her away wordlessly feeling like a jerk.

When he got home he sat on the edge of his bed, head between his knees, he was screwed, absolutely and utterly screwed. How could he have let himself develop feelings for Haruno Sakura! His ex-student for Kami-Sama's sake! He was fourteen years her elder and at 25 she was a jonin in her own right and the one of the second generation of the Legendary Sannin. He had nothing to offer her except a broken shell of a man who spent waaay to much time at The Memorial Stone.

Kakashi spent the next week wallowing in self pity, wandering around Konoha staring blankly at his Icha Icha Paradise unable to concentrate on the words of his favorite book. It was during those times he noticed something he wasn't particularly happy about.

Sitting in a corner booth of her favorite Dango Shop was Sakura - but unfortunately it wasn't Ino or one of her Kunoichi friends with her. Sitting a across from her a young man that Kakashi had heard was a chunin med-nin Sakura was training. Kakashi narrowed his eyes… why was she with him? Was it a date? Kakashi felt a strong bolt of jealousy sting through him. He knew he should be happy for her, that she was with someone her own age. But he couldn't. He couldn't because the feelings he's feeling for her were getting stronger everyday.

He saw the pair pay for their food and leave. Without thinking he leaped onto the roofs above them watching them amble their way back in the direction of Konoha Hospital. He rushed ahead and waited in a tree right outside the main entrance and pretended to be absorbed in his Icha Icha. His thoughts drifted off as he contemplated losing his Sakura (when had she become his?!) to some chunin. It made him feel sick. It was for that reason he didn't noticed what was about to happen.

"Kaka-Sensei?" A confused voice drifted up the tree to him. Kakashi startled and in an uncharacteristic moment fell from the tree unable to catch himself.

"Kaka-Sensei, are you alright? Did you just come back from a mission? Are you injured?" Sakura asked rapidly.

"Uh I'm just fine. You see, I was up this tree merely because this tree has the best view of seeing where all the little old ladies need help." Kakashi scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Sakura just rolled her eyes at her former teacher.

"Well Kaka-Sensei, if you're sure you're fine, Akihiro and I need to get back inside, lots of work to do you know" Sakura smiled sweetly at him.

"Of course Sakura-Chan, have a good day" Kakashi watched the pair head into the building, a heavy feeling in his heart. Well he was he just going to have to keep an eye on them - to make sure he was treating her right.

_A/N: Next chapter is Sakura-centric, Stay tuned._


End file.
